spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Proori (Orinthogaea)
The proori or amphile, Amphilemuriforma sapiens is a partly bipedal haplorrhine thought to be related to eosimiids. Due to the low mortality rates, the global population has increased to nearly three billion. Its ancestors represent basal haplorrhines, their kin are declining across the globe and formerly only thrived in China, however a linage evolved bipedalism and proved itself worthy to survive into the next generation. This linage evolved into multiple genera before going extinct. The proori are the only extant representative of this linage. Previously thought to outcompete other species, molecular studies suggest that they interbred with the other species, producing a varied gene pool. Physical Description These sophonts are primarily terrestrial. Typically ranging from six to seven feet tall, they resemble feliforms, which are only their distant relatives. Being haplorrhines they lack a rhinarium and the tapetum lucidum of their primitive forebears; however they also have a long snout and separate pelvic bones unlike a fused one of its more advance relatives. Their separate pelvic bones allow greater flexibility while birth, which allows the fetus to pass through the vaginal canal. Unlike strepsirrhines, they have a single-chambered uterus. Due to the narrow space between their hip bones, their neonates are altricial, meaning that they are born underdeveloped, however their head-body ratio is larger compared to adults, and these infants will be extensively taken care off until they reach the age of six months, where their growth rate accelerates. This is a consequence for sapience, increase ontogeny. This species exhibits sexual dimorphism; the males differ in terms of body mass, and head to body ratio. The proori lack apocrine glands, while their eccrine glands are vestigial. Their undercoat is very dense and plays a role in thermoregulation; it insulates the highly sensitive epidermis, disabling heat to enter their coat, its guard hairs are non-existent in most individuals, some have slightly long, protruding hairs in their coat, which are the remains of the guard hair. Their tails is prehensile and is flattened at the end and are covered by adhesive tail pads; it is the primary manipulator, while its hands are secondary manipulators. There are a number of anatomical traits that enabled them to become bipedal; first, their rib cages have already broadened to balance the torso and the coxa. Second, the opening in the auricle is quite large, which lets heat escape, whenever the body nears hyperthermia the rate of panting accelerates, also releasing internal heat trap in air. To accommodate their erect stance their spine has developed multiple curves to absorb the force while walking, the femur goes inward and is held directly below the pelvic bones. The cranium has the highest volume of any species in this timeline, comparable to humans. The zygomatic arch is more robust and broad in males, probably to shield the maxal bones during fights. Behavior Anthropologists describe their behavior as similar to juvenile humans, frequently engaging in recreational activities. Their physiology, or the anatomy of their brain reflects this; a significant proportion of it is dedicated to emotional intelligence rather than logic and memory. Taxonomy It was once placed as incertae sedis however evidence shows that proori are eosimiids, basal haplorrhines. It has been suggested that they are xenarthrans, and this is still debated. However, molecular studies support the former theory that they are indeed basal haplorhines. This explains the lack of a rhinarium. Category:Orinthogaea Category:Primates